


Behind Closed Doors

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pining, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan wants Carl. Rick does, too. And Carl? Carl wants both.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but Carl and Rick are dating and Michonne found out and left Rick. No one knows why she left him so Negan starts prying. Carl comes in and kisses his dad's neck, confirming what Negan thought. (That they were dating.)   
> Negan is also into Carl, it's like pining!cegan if you squint.

Negan stood behind the bars wearing a sickening cat like grin on his face. He slowly walked back and forth across his cell, looking at Rick. Rick had gotten used to the staring. It was like being at a zoo, except sometimes Rick wasn't really sure who the animal was. If Rick was lucky Negan would just pace, no talking and no sighing. No kicking the walls or rattling the bars. Just the shuffle of feet. Rick was lucky today. Maybe Negan finally realized how annoying he was.

"So..." Rick spoke too soon. "Rumor has it that Michonne and you aren't a thing anymore. That she left you because..." Negan tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Because she forgot who she was-" 

"No." Rick replied. "That's not the reason, but yeah, we're over." He wasn't upset about the breakup. It didn't tear him apart like Lori did. Rick almost expected it. Rick reached up and rubbed his neck, digging his fingertips against each of the bruises. "And we shouldn't even be talking about it. You don't care and you infuriate me." Rick wasn't sure why he told Negan as much as he did. He knew the man would run with it, have a god damn field day with it. 

"Come on..." Negan slipped his arms through the bars, pressing his forehead to one. "I hear stuff. Rosita and Aaron talk each other's heads off when they're changing shifts." He shook his head, chuckling. "It's like watching a damn reality show. Everyone's saying Michonne found out you were cheating..." Negan smirked. "Were ya, officer friendly?" 

Rick rolled his eyes and for a moment, a very small moment, he prayed that a herd of walkers would just come in and kill them both. Then, for a much longer moment, Rick debated on cuffing and gagging him, but that would involve getting Negan on the ground because he never listens to Rick, not by choice. "It was mutual. Neither of us felt it anymore." He turned and looked at Negan. "There are walkers outside, walkers, Negan, and you're more focused on my love life." 

"What?" Negan tilted his head to the side. "All they do is eat people, it gets old after a while. But you, Rick, you don't get old. And neither does watching your life crash and burn over and over and over..." He leaned back some, curling his fingers around the bars to stop himself from falling. "So, please, tell me more." His tongue clicked against his teeth. "I'm on the edge of my seat." 

"We decided that romance should be at the bottom of our list. We need to survive and take care of ourselves and I have Carl and Judith-" Rick swallowed, playing with a loose piece of string on his shirt. "It was also better to end it early so Carl doesn't have to deal with how awkward it gets."

"Because your entire life revolves around him." Negan reached out for Rick, pushing up on his toes. "Don't you think it's a little weird? Your obsession with him. I mean, he's sixteen now, Rick. He's survived this long, he can take care of himself. I don't think he needs you babying him. Especially when you got that sweet little doll with the curls."

"Judith." Rick said through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me how to raise my children. I protect Judith and Carl, Carl is just a bigger focus because he can actually think for himself. He climbs over the wall and sneaks out. I need to watch him more. I can't worry about my relationship with Michonne when my son is breaking into your home and trying to kill you." He was silent for a moment. "Not that I really blame him." 

"Keep telling me how you want me dead. Turns me on. Makes me feel special, Rick, knowing you think about me so much." Negan shrugged, falling flat on his feet. "I'm competing with Carl, though." He pulled away from the bars and began to pace once more. "All I'm saying is that one of you is codependent and it's not the one with a missing eye." 

"We are not." Rick couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Justifying his relationships with other people to a man who just wanted to rile him up. "I just love my son, Negan." 

"I know." Negan chuckled. He stopped and looked at Rick, shaking his head. "But that isn't what I'm saying. I know you love him, I just think you may love him a little too much. That's all." Negan leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'm not judging, I mean, Carl is real hot. Curvy hips and long hair. Kissable, pouty lips and daddy issues. I could eat him alive." 

Rick stood up so fast his chair fell back behind him. He walked towards Negan, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him forward against the bars. He pressed a gun to Negans forehead. "I would rather watch a walker tear him apart than let you near him. You're closer to those monsters than you have ever been to being human." He stopped when he heard the door below them open, backing up.

Negan studied the bruises on Ricks neck. They had been obvious, dark patches of purple littering all around his neck and collar. Absentmindedly Rick had been messing with them. Pulling his collar around to hide them and pressing his fingers to them. "So... who is giving ya the little walker bites if Michonne and you are no more?" 

"No one." Rick stuffed his gun back into his holster, clicking it shut. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, slipping the button through he hole. "I was in a bad fight. You seem to forget that I'm in charge of this place. And unlike you, I take people down with handcuffs and my body, not by burning their face off." He shook his head. "Just people fighting back." 

"Oh my god. Rick! Come on! Just give me the details! It's not like I'm your-" 

"Dad?" Carl peeked into the room, smiling when he saw Rick. "Hey. Tara wanted me to bring you some food. She said you forgot to grab your lunch... dinner, maybe, I don't know but I brought you something, so.." He walked across the room, setting a sandwich and a water bottle down on the table. He glanced at Negan, sighing. "Just let other people watch him, dad. This is like torture for you." 

"Carl-" 

"I know what you're doing. You're using this to punish yourself. I did it, too. But this won't help. You're stressed enough." Carl slipped his arms around Ricks waist, kissing his chin. Maybe Rick wasn't the one who loved too much. Maybe Carls daddy issues were the exact opposite if what Negan thought. Carl looked at him the way Lucille looked at Negan. "Please..." 

Rick kissed Carls forehead, pulling his son into his chest. He put one hand over Carls head, combing his fingers through his hair. Carl gripped the back of Ricks shirt as if he was falling and needed something to save him. They stood like that for a few minutes before Rick jumped and pulled away from Carl, rubbing his neck. His cheeks were pink. "I'll see you later, Okay? Be careful. I love you, son." 

"I love you, daddy." Carl looked at Negan, smirking. He knew Negan knew. That's what he wanted. Negan didn't know the game Carl was playing but it excited him nonetheless. "I'll leave my walkie talkie on in case you get board." With that he walked out of the room, disappearing down the stairs.

Rick rubbed his neck a few more times before dropping his hand. He sat down at the table and unwrapped his sandwich, picking it up and taking a bite out of it. Negan was watching him, silently. His teeth were sunk into his bottom lip as he watched another bruise slowly appear on Ricks pale skin. He turned and looked at Negan, frowning. "What?" 

"Nothing," Negan mumbled. He walked towards the small cot that was pressed against the back wall of his cell. "Nothing at all." Negan knew there those bite marks came from, and he wasn't sure if it scared him or excited him.


End file.
